Shroomish
|} Shroomish (Japanese: キノココ Kinococo) is a Pokémon. It evolves into starting at level 23. Biology Shroomish is a small Pokémon similar to a mushroom. It has beady black eyes and a half-triangle-shaped mouth. Its upper body is beige with frilled segments along the bottom and a small opening at the top. There are green spots marking its upper body, while its lower body is completely green. It has small, round feet and no visible arms or hands. When it senses danger, it shakes its body and scatters toxic spores from the top of its head. These spores can make trees and weeds wilt and cause whole body pain if inhaled. Shroomish lives in During the day, it hides under fallen leaves in the shade. It eats composted soil in forests, which is made up of fallen, rotten leaves. In the anime In the main series Major appearances Shroomish appeared in Taming of the Shroomish. and saved a group of these Mushroom Pokémon from having the abandoned mansion they called home from being destroyed. Several Shroomish that angered evolved into in A Shroomish Skirmish. A group of Shroomish appeared in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Team Go-Getters out of the Gate!. Minor appearances Shroomish first appeared in Johto Photo Finish. Various Shroomish appeared in A Bite to Remember. Another one appeared in A Meditite Fight. A Shroomish appeared in Now That’s Flower Power! as a Pokémon in the Contest. A Shroomish appeared in the opening of Jirachi: Wish Maker. A Shroomish appeared in Win, Lose, or Drew! as a Pokémon in the Contest. A Shroomish appeared in Hokey Poké Balls! along with a Nuzleaf. Multiple Shroomish appeared in Destiny Deoxys. A Shroomish also appeared in Clamperl of Wisdom under the ownership of . Two Shroomish appeared in The Ribbon Cup Caper at the S.S. St. Flower's Pokémon Center. A group of Shroomish, , , and helped Jack Walker when he was a young boy in a blizzard as seen in a flashback in Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of Sea. A 's Shroomish was used in the Battle Stage of the along with a in Playing the Performance Encore!. Another Shroomish appeared in Keeping In Top Forme! where it was scared by and and released a . Multiple Shroomish made a brief cameo in Giratina and the Sky Warrior. A Shroomish made a brief appearance in Coming Full-Festival Circle!. Shroomish appeared in Zoroark: Master of Illusions as a few of the many local Pokémon who lives in Crown City. A few of them worked with the other Pokémon in surrounding in the park to attack him, angry at Zorua for what did to the city. Before a fight broke out, the Shroomish, along with the other Pokémon, were calmed by . A Shroomish appeared in Mewtwo — Prologue to Awakening. A group of Shroomish also appeared in Genesect and the Legend Awakened at Pokémon Hills. Pokédex entries In Pokémon Generations ]] A wild Shroomish appeared in The Cavern, where it was running away from a storm which a Primal was creating. In the manga ]] Shroomish have been seen both in the wild and owned by novice Trainers. In the Pokémon Battle Frontier manga owns a Shroomish which first appeared in Enta Arrives at the Battle Frontier!. In the TCG In the TFG One Shroomish figure has been released. * : Game data NPC appearances * Pokémon Pinball: Ruby & Sapphire: Three Shroomish are bumpers at the top of the Sapphire Field. Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations |Shadow Pokémon|(Shadow)}}}} |} |} trees) }} }} |} |} (Swarm)}} }} |area= }} |} |} }} |} |} In side games |t=FFF|area=Hatch from }} |area=SOL Laboratory 2, Secret Storage 17, Huge Storage 2, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |area=Hayley's trades}} |area=Meadow Zone}} |} |} |area=Forest: Echo Valley, Misty Edgewater}} |area=Arbor Area}} |area=Adventure Area: Unexpected Land, Verdant Plaza: Four Seasons in the Forest}} |} |} |area=Distortion Island: Stage 2}} |area=Graucus Hall: Stage 486}} |area=Diamond Crater: Thorny Heath (All Areas)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring -only moves Side game data |- |- |- |- . }} |- |} Evolution |no2=286 |name2=Breloom |type1-2=Grass |type2-2=Fighting}} Sprites Trivia * Shroomish and its share their species name with , , , and . They are all known as the Mushroom Pokémon. * Shroomish can be seen as a parallel to . Both of them are Pokémon. Shroomish is exclusive to Pokémon Black, while Paras is exclusive to Pokémon White, with both Pokémon found in a Mass Outbreak in in their respective versions. Additionally, both are based on fungi. Origin Shroomish is based on a mushroom. Between its egg-like shape, its color scheme matching that of a Pokémon Egg almost exactly, and its resemblance to certain dinosaurs, Shroomish may also have been based on a dinosaur egg. Name origin Shroomish is derived from and the suffix ish (almost like) or skirmish ( is a Pokémon). Kinococo is a combination of 茸 kinoko (mushrooms) and 子 ko (child). In other languages and |fr=Balignon|frmeaning=From and |es=Shroomish|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Knilz|demeaning=From or and |it=Shroomish|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=버섯꼬 Bosotkko|komeaning=From and |zh_cmn=蘑蘑菇 Mómógū|zh_cmnmeaning=From with the first character repeated |ru=Шрумиш Shrumish|rumeaning=Transcription of English name |hi=श्रूमिश Shroomish|himeaning=Transliteration of English name }} External links |} Category:Shadow Pokémon in Pokémon XD Category:Pokémon that appeared in the anime before their game debut de:Knilz fr:Balignon it:Shroomish ja:キノココ pl:Shroomish zh:蘑蘑菇